realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Feat fixes
Dodge works on any opponent, as long as you are aware of them prior to the attack. For supporting Feats or abilities that work off of Dodge, you must still declare an opponent for those abilities. -*Endurance Grants +2 HP and allows you to move your normal speed despite encumbrance, in addition to normal benefits. It now has “Con 13+” as a prerequisite. -Far Shot no-longer has any prerequisites. -Great Fortitude also adds +2 to Constitution checks (but not to Constitution-based skill checks or HD rolls) -Iron Will also adds +2 to Wisdom checks (but not Wisdom-based skill checks) -Lightning Reflexes also adds +2 to Dexterity checks (but not Dexterity-based skill checks or Initiative checks) -Mobility also grants +8 to Tumble checks when tumbling to move past opponents. -Quick Draw also allows you to sheath a weapon as a swift action. -Quicken Spell has the prerequisite “Ability to cast 4th-level spells”. *Skill Focus also makes the chosen skill a class skill for you, for all classes. Furthermore, it has “4 ranks in the selected skill” as a prerequisite, grants a +4 bonus to that skill and allows you to take 10 when performing it even while rushed or threatened. *Lion’s Pounce has the added prerequisite of “two other Wild feats” *Serpent’s Venom lasts for 1 round (feat doesn’t specify a duration). Mage Slayer and its chain cannot reduce your caster level below 1 (that is to say, if you are a 1st-level caster with 3 Mage Slayer feats, your caster level is still 1). -Born of the Three Thunders: Uses a spell slot 1 level higher. -Cooperative Spell maxes out at 6 casters. If any of the casters are disrupted, the spell is lost. Add 2 to the DC of any Concentration check made by a casting using Cooperative Spell. -Draconic Claw does not allow you swift-action claw attacks. -Draconic Flight grants you wings and poor manoeuvrability. It also lasts for 3 rounds per level of the spell. -Draconic Heritage also grants you 2 ranks in Speak Language (Draconic). -Draconic Power’s caster level boost functions only for the appropriate energy type. This is not a house rule. -Draconic Skin increases your Natural Armor by 2. Lord of the Uttercold: Uses a spell slot 1 level higher. -Non-Lethal Substitution spells are still subject to the appropriate energy resistance. They take up a slot of the spell’s normal level. -Pierce Magical Concealment also allows you to automatically succeed at Will Disbelief checks vs. Illusions, and you dispel Invisibility effects on a successful attack. -Ranged Spell Specialization grants +3 damage. -Sculpt Spell cannot be used with Anti-Magic Field. -Sudden Quicken has the Prerequisites: Quicken Spell, any 2 Sudden Metamagic Feats. -Touch Spell Specialization grants +3 damage. -Wand Strike does 1d6 damage per spell level of the wand and burns 1 charge of the wand. Appraise Magic Value only takes 1 hour to perform. -Brachiation is not usable in medium or heavy armor. -Disguise Spell may not be used in conjunction with metamagic feats. -Dual Strike attack penalties are reduced to -2 and -6. -Extraordinary Spell Aim does not increase casting time. -Goad effects all of the target creature’s attacks. -Improved Swimming grants +4 to swim checks, in addition to stated benefits. Leap Attack: As part of a charge, make a DC 15 Jump check to spend 10 feat of your movement in the air. If you are only moving 10 feet total in your charge, increase the Jump DC to 20. The initial strike of your charge gains a total of +4 to hit and you deal an amount of additional damage equal to your strength modifier. However, you suffer a -4 penalty to AC. These effects replace the normal benefits and drawbacks from charging. -Natural Bond may only be used to offset multiclassing penalties, not the adjustment to effective level imposed by having a more powerful animal companion. -Using Subsonics increases your Perform check DC by 5. -Tactile Trapsmith only allows you to use your Dexterity bonus on Search checks made to find traps. -Lyric Spell only requires one use of your bardic music ability per spell level, instead of the 1 + 1/spell level as listed. -Blindsense only lasts for 1 minute, not 1 minute/HD. -Climb like an Ape lasts for 1 minute/HD, and grants all listed bonuses only during this duration. -Cougar’s Vision lasts for 10 minutes/HD, and grants all listed bonuses only during this duration. -Hawk’s Vision lasts for 10 minutes/HD. Clever Wrestling has Improved Grapple instead of Improved Unarmed Strike as its prerequisite. -Dash also works in Medium armor. -Eagle Claw Attack also allows you to overcome the first 10 points of hardness of the object you attack. -Extend Rage doubles the duration of your rage or frenzy ability. -Extra Smiting BAB prerequisite lowered to 3. -Eyes in the Back of Your Head does not stop people from flanking you, only removing the to-hit bonus. This is not a house rule. -Faster Healing doubles the rate you naturally heal, instead of as listed. -Freezing the Lifeblood BAB prerequisite lowered to 8+. -Greater Kiai Shout is removed. -Greater Resiliency can be taken more then once, its effects stack. -*Hold the Line has Charge Breaker as it’s prerequisite instead of Combat Reflexes. It only functions if you have a weapon readied against a charge. -Improved Combat Expertise is removed. -Improved Favored Enemy also grants +3 to attack your favored enemies. -Improved Rapid Shot doesn’t have Manyshot or Point Blank Shot as prerequisites, but does have BAB 3+. -Improved Toughness does not have any prerequisites. -*Karmic Strike -Kiai Shout is removed. -Monkey Grip now reads “You may wield weapons as if you were one size category larger. Thus, you do not suffer the normal -2 penalty to attack when wielding oversized weapons.” and nothing further. -Phalanx Fighting does not require you to use a light weapon. If you are using a tower shield instead of a heavy shield, the bonuses the feat grants double to +2 static and +4 (with +2 to Reflex saves) when near another Phalanx Fighter, for a total bonus of +6. -Pin Shield requires opposed melee attack rolls, you using your sword and your opponent his shield. Your opponent applies any enchantment bonus his shield has to AC as a bonus on his roll. BAB prerequisite reduced to 3+. -Power Critical grants +8 to confirm, instead of as listed. -Prone Attack doesn’t have Lightning Reflexes as a prerequisite, but its BAB prerequisite is increased to 5+. -Ranged Pin is removed. -Sharp Shooting reduces the bonus cover grants to AC by 2. Furthermore, it reduces less than full concealment by 10%. -Weakening Touch allows a Fort save at your Stunning Fist DC. -Divine Cleansing grants its bonus to all saves, not just Fortitude. -Divine Vigor lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier (instead of minutes). -Calvary Charger: With Leaping Charge, you may set your Ride DC at 30 or higher, granting +2 more to damage each time (thus +6 at DC 30). -Formation Expert: Lock Shields grants +2 AC, instead of as written. Step into the Breach requires an unobstructed path to where your ally fell, instead of as written. Wall of Polearms also grants a +2 damage bonus to charging or mounted foes (+4 damage to charging mounted foes) under the indicated circumstances. -*Raptor School: You may set your Eagle’s Swoop DC at 35 or higher, granting +2 more to damage each time (thus +6 at DC 35). -Bear Fang Style has Improved Grapple instead of Power Attack as a prerequisite. -Hammer’s Edge Style has Power Attack instead of Improved Bull Rush as a prerequisite. -Three Mountains does not have Improved Bull Rush as a prerequisite. *Deflect Projectiles General You can react so quickly to ranged attacks that you are capable of slapping aside bolts and arrows, either with your weapons or even your bare hands. Prerequisites: Dex 13, Improved Unarmed Strike OR Base Attack Bonus +11 Benefit: Once per round when you would normally be hit with a ranged weapon, you may deflect it so that you take no damage from it. You must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. If you also have the Combat Reflexes feat, and you have not used all of your available Attacks of Opportunity yet this round, you may deflect additional projectiles. Each projectile you deflect in this manner decreases the number of AoO you can make before the start of your next turn by one. If you have at least one hand free (holding nothing), and Dexterity 17+, you may catch the projectile instead of deflecting them. If you have Strength 25+, you may use this feat to block projectiles up to one size category smaller than yourself fired from siege weaponry. Special: A fighter may select Deflect Projectiles as one of his fighter bonus feats. *Toughness General Prerequisites: None Benefit: You gain hit points per HD, including for any additional HD you get after taking this feat. You gained more or less HP depending on what your HD where. For example, you gain 1 HP for every d4 or d6, 2 HP for every d8 or d10, and 3 HP for every d12. Special: You may take this feat more than once. Metamagic feats *Invisible spell: Only Effect or Area spells that have durations of one round or less can be effected by this feat. No Conjuration (summoning), Conjuration (calling) or Conjuration (creation), can be effected by this feat. *Natural spell:Add Wis 13, wild shape ability or shapechanger subtype. A natural spell takes up a spell slot two levels higher than the spell's actual level.